User blog:Qaotik/9.1 is Flawed (Not The Charts)
After several months of waiting, update 9.1 finally came out. It fixed the charts, but it created another problem in the process... To start off, let me give my opinion on the updated charts. They're better and I mean MUCH BETTER. These charts have faster scan lines, the notes are well synced, and the notes aren't in stupid locations like under drag notes. Although I have come across drags notes being overlapped by a hold note, it isn't glitched. So I can drag the notes as usually without getting a miss. Other than that, these changes make the songs much more enjoyable. Playing L7 feels amazing because the song gives a sense of urgency with the scan line and the melody of the music. L2 now feels like a fancy version of the original L songs, especially with some of the note patterns being reminiscent of its two hidden tracks. These charts should've been the charts the songs shipped with, but it's better late than never. Besides, having 20 charts now justifies the expensive price tag. It's nice that they kept the old charts in the game despite the fact that they are broken. But there is one thing I didn't understand... WHY ARE THE SCORES FROM THE OLD CHARTS NOT SEPERATED FROM YOUR ACTUALLY SCORE? It baffles me! The reason the charts were remade in the first place was because they were broken. So what would make them think that it would be logical to bring those scores over? They aren't going to be accurate to the player's abilities because the charts were unfinished and dysfunctional. Sure some players have mastered each song, but these players don't make up 1% of the player base. On top of that, none of them have even gotten a 100TP. Well I have seen people say "why do you care about score? It's not like many people care." Here is the thing, many people like to be competitive with their scores. Some find it fun trying to see who can outperform someone else and the score is a nice indicator on how good you are. So some people enjoy improving their abilities, which people can show through the leaderboard or on YouTube. Some find it fun having themselves appear as a top ten player out the million people who bought the game and there is nothing wrong with that. From what I have heard, the community is divided on this issue. I think the bigger issue is how Rayark went about doing this. Obviously, the charts needed to be fixed to all everyone else to play the song without getting frustrated. At the same time, Rayark would be shafting the hardcore players by removing challenge from the game. So we have two groups: the casuals that want to change the charts and the hardcore players that want to keep them. So Rayark's solution was to keep the old charts along with their scores and at the same time, implementing the redesigned charts. In the end, Rayark pleased nobody. It's easy to say that this made the problem worse. Casuals still can't enjoy Chapter L, because achieving the desired score is still impossible. And the hardcore players are forever stuck with a near perfect score and TP with no chance of clearing the game with perfection. So this puts Rayark in an awkward position because they were unable to please everybody. The easy solution would be to allow the players to select with chart to use, but keeping a single score for each difficultly. This will allow casuals to enjoy Chapter L and let hardcore players have a challenge without having negative repercussions on their score or TP. They could get a Million Master and a 100TP on the new charts and be able to switch over to the old charts and still maintain that score. Until Rayark decides to implement such a system, no one will enjoy the Chapter (or even the game) until Cytus 2 is released. Category:Blog posts